America's Angel
by Grantx752
Summary: Follows the lives of the Presidential Family as they experience their own little scandal. Original character: Bellamy Grant, Fitz and Mellie's youngest daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Story follows the lives of the Grant family, mainly Mellie, Fitz, and their daughter Bellamy. This story is Mellitz, however there is a tad-bit of Mew toward the beginning. Bellamy is a year younger than Karen, and two younger than Jerry. She's the half and half mix of Mellie and Fitz, and is the only one of the older three children that doesn't resent their parents for what they've done in the past._

* * *

"You're only standing up for them because you act just like mom!" Jerry Grant yelled, glaring at his younger sister.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You're a whore, Bella! You open your knees for any guy who will give you the time of day. And don't act like you don't, because I know what goes on around here. I hear everything. And you know what? I feel bad for you because you inherited that gene from dad. He doesn't have a clue about how to keep his clothes on."

Bellamy's mouth dropped, and she glared at her brother. "You did not just say that..." She looked around the cafeteria, seeing all eyes on the two of them. Karen was standing next to her, absolutely speechless. "Look. You can say whatever lies you want about me, but those are our parents. That is our father you're speaking about. Those are the two people who raised us our entire lives. You don't disrespect them like that."

The brunette walked around, walking out of the room, fighting tears. Karen tried to run after her, but Bella started running, wiping tears from her eyes as she ran up to her dorm.

* * *

_"Sources confirm that a member of the Presidential family has made in depth accusations against America's Angel, Bellamy Grant. Sources aren't sure exactly which family member has deemed the youngest Grant daughter as a whore, but that leaves us with two questions. Which one of her family members is talking trash behind her back, and how many of these accusations are true? Stay tuned to hear more after the break."_

"Mommy..." Bellamy whispered, pointing up at the television. Mellie wasn't paying too much attention as she sat in the chair next to Bella's hospital bed. The fourteen year old had just gotten foot surgery, due to severly breaking bones while playing tennis with her mother. The First Lady looked up at the television, her mouth dropping slightly as she listened to the newscaster speak.

Mellie was speechless for a few minutes after the reporter finished speaking. She immediately called Fitz, who already knew, and was absolutely furious about it. The two of them wondered which one of their children had spread the rumors, and although they didn't want to, wondered if they were true. While Mellie waited for the news to come back on, she got up and wrapped her arms around her daughter, whose face was red and eyes puffy. She wiped the tears from her eyes, frowning.

"Who was it, Bells?"

Bellamy looked up at her mother, biting down on her bottom lip. "Bells, sweetheart...Please tell me. I know you're upset but I really need your cooperation."

It was a few seconds before Bella told her, and when she did, her answer was almost inaudible. Mellie had to do the double-take when her daughter whispered, "Jerry."

The First Lady immediately dialed her son's number, and wasn't the least bit surprised when he didn't answer. "He knows I'm going to flip." She mumbled, taking a deep breath as she sat down next to her daughter, running her hand through her hair.

"I really want to know what accusations he has against me." Bellamy sighed, looking up at her mother.

"So do I." Mellie told Bella, kissing the top of her head. "Don't let it get to you."

The commercials ended, and both Mellie and Bellamy's eyes shot up to the screen.

_"Accusations against America's Angel include that she has had sexual relations with a large percent of the male population of her boarding school. It is also being said that she sends out a large amount of nude photos and dirty text messages, as well as leaves undergarnments in the dorms of some of the male students. It is unsure if these accusations are true, or exactly which member of the Grant family has said these terrible things about the girl that has been America's Angel since her father was elected president four years ago. There are no comments from the President or First Lady, and officials are getting to the bottom of this to be sure that whoever leaked this information is disciplined properly. _

_As for whether or not this is all true, rest assured that you will be informed as soon as we have answers."_

"This is great..." Bellamy mumbled, biting down hard on her bottom lip. "My life is ruined."

Mellie sighed, leaning down slightly and gently kissing her daughter's forehead. "Your father has Olivia on it. We will handle this, I promise. Your life is not ruined, it will be okay." She frowned. She didn't want to, but she also wondered if what was said was true, especially now that there were specific details. She couldn't ask Bella, especially now, due to how fragile of a stage she was in. There was no way that her daughter, her princess, had ever done any of the things that she was being accused of, much less all of them. Mellie knew Bella, and that just wasn't her.

She held her daughter close, frowning. "I promise you, Bellamy Abigail, it will be okay..."


	2. Chapter 2

Mellie and Fitz were sitting in their daughter's room, trying to figure out what they were going to do about the Jerry situation. Their oldest son still wouldn't answer his phone, and their youngest daughter was still broken over everything that was going on. Before Bella's surgery, they had arranged for her boyfriend, Corey, to fly in from boarding school, and he was about to be landing at the airport. Secret service agents would go get him, and he would be at the White House within the next two hours.

The President and First Lady discussed what they planned to do about the whole situation, and Bella tried to ignore them while they talked. She looked over at them after a few minutes, frowning. "You don't believe any of it, do you? What Jerry said?"

Mellie was appalled that her daughter would ever ask her that. Of course she didn't believe it. Why would she ever think that they did? "Of course not, sweetheart. We don't believe a word that was said. Your father and I both know that you would never do anything like that." Fitz was just as surprised as Mellie was. Bellamy knew how they both felt about her, and how they both knew that she had more self-respect than what her brother was pinning on her.

Bella just nodded slowly, letting out a small sigh. Of course they didn't believe him. Why was she so stupid as to ask a question like that?

"I've tried calling him multiple times, but of course, he won't answer my calls." Mellie told Fitz, taking in a sharp breath. "I didn't expect him to. It's kind of hard to discipline your child when he's at boarding school and won't answer the phone."

Fitz looked at Mellie, taking a seat in the chair next to Bella's bed. "Bring him home then. I'll send a helicopter for him right now and he'll be here by the time the sun sets." His wife just shook her head and Fitz knew exactly why. With the campaign for his re-election coming up, he couldn't risk anything. And he knew that family drama, as well as the fit that Jerry would throw when he had to be physically carried to the helicopter wouldn't be good for his chances.

"We'll let Olivia Pope work it out. She can handle it. As for now, Bella is to have no contact with Jerry or the press, whatsoever." Mellie said, aiming the statement more toward her teenage daughter.

"I have no intentions of speaking to anyone. I'm confined to a room in the White House, with a broken foot and secret service agents guarding my door. I think it'll be a long while before I have any contact with the outside world."

The First Lady laughed slightly, smiling at her daughter. "That's what I like to hear."

Bellamy leaned back slightly, looking at both her parents. She couldn't help but smile when she thought about it. There was absolutely nothing in the world that Mellie and Fitz wouldn't do for her. Even though they'd never admit it, she was definitely their favorite child. Well, favorite daughter to say the least. She came in close when it came to Teddy, who she had to admit, was awfully hard not to love. Jerry and Karen on the other hand, they loved them of course, but with how cold they had been since their father's initial campaign for president, it was difficult to maintain a healthy relationship with the two of them.

Bella loved her father being president. She loved the attention from the press, and she enjoyed seeing her parents happy. Fitz was happy as president and Mellie was happy as First Lady, which in turn, made Bella a very happy person. There wasn't a part of her that her parents didn't love. She was intelligent, not only book-smart, but socially smart. Whenever Mellie or Fitz had a problem or were beating themselves up for some not-so-smart decisions that they had made in the past, Bellamy always had the right thing to say to them, and they couldn't be more grateful for her.

"You know there are ground-rules for when Corey comes, right, Bells?" Fitz asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his teenage daughter. She nodded her head and her father continued to talk. "Separate rooms, of course. He will sleep in a room down the hall, not in here. He is allowed to be in here with you, but Tom and Hal will be standing by your door, and your door is not to be closed. He will be sent home immediately if I hear that your door was even close to being closed."

Mellie nodded her head in agreement before chiming in. "With all of the allegations going on, I expect you to be smart, Bells. You know what that means."

"Keep your clothes on, no touching, and don't do anything that you wouldn't do with me in the room." Fitz put it bluntly, and Mellie had to cover her mouth to hide a chuckle. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, daddy, I understand. We'll be good, I promise." Fitz kissed the top of the brunette's head, smiling at her. He loved that she still called him and Mellie 'mommy' and 'daddy'. Just when he thought she was growing up too fast, she'd address one of them, and he wouldn't be able to hold back a smile.

He gave her a small hug, running his hand through her hair. "I'm gonna go, okay? Be good and call me if you need anything." Fitz smiled at her one more time before leaving the room. Mellie did the same after kissing her daughter's forehead. "Get some sleep." She told her, shutting the door behind her.

Fitz came in a few hours later, and Bella was sitting on her bed, watching old home movies from when she was a kid. Fitz walked over, his eyes locked on the television, and sat down next to her.

_"Happy Birthday to my beautiful little girl!" Fitz was holding a four year old Bellamy, who had Mellie's dark hair and Fitz's bright blue eyes. She was giggling as Fitz kissed her cheek, holding her up toward the camera, like Mufasa had held Simba in the Lion King. You could see how proud Fitz was the way he looked at the toddler. "My Sweet Baby's four! I can't believe it." He smiled, ruffling the girl's dark hair. You could hear Mellie's soft laugh from behind the camera, and Bella's giggle continued for at least another thirty seconds. _

_"Fitzgerald, you spoil that child." Big Jerry's voice could be heard, but he wasn't visible in the shot. It was true, however. Fitz did spoil Bella more than Karen and Jerry. He didn't know why, but there was something about her that just made her the twinkle in his eye._

_"I think we both do, Jerry." Mellie laughed again._

_Fitz smiled as he tickled Bella, who laughed and laughed. "I love you, Sweet Baby." He told her, kissing her head. "Happy Birthday."_

Bellamy paused the movie, looking at Fitz and shaking her head. "Sweet Baby? Really? That name escalated awfully quickly."

"Oh shut up." Fitz laughed, smiling as he kissed her head.

"You know I wouldn't mind if you decided to still call me that. As long as you refrain from calling Olivia that."

Fitz just grinned, playing with his daughter's long brunette hair. "You wanna watch the Lion King?" He asked and Bella just smiled, nodding her head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fitz." Cyrus knocked on the bedroom door, and Fitz mumbled something that sounded a lot like, 'Go away'. "Fitz, it's Bella."

The president stood up, putting on a shirt before walking out into the hall. "What's Bella?"

"She's sick. She was in the dining room and all of a sudden she got sick. Tom and Hal helped her up to her room, but she doesn't look good, sir. I can't find Mellie so I figured I would tell you." Fitz frowned as Cyrus told him, and he nodded, walking toward Bellamy's room. He knocked on the door and waited a second before walking in.

Bella was sitting up in bed, a pink zebra wastebasket in her lap. Her head was hovering over it and she was pale, significantly lighter than she usually was. "Bells." Fitz mumbled, looking at her as he closed the door behind him. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know." Bellamy mumbled after a few seconds, glancing up at her father. "My stomach hurts and I have a pounding headache.." She let out a sigh. Fitz placed his hand on her forehead, frowning slightly when he felt how warm she was.

"You're really warm..I'm going to call and get the doctor down here, okay, sweetheart?" He told her, kissing the top of her head. He ran his hand through her hair as she nodded. "I'll be back after the doctor comes to see me and tells me what's wrong. I have a meeting to go to." He told her that he loved her before leaving the room, blowing her a kiss.

* * *

"Who the hell have you been kissing!?" Fitz yelled, bursting into Bella's room.

Bellamy rolled over, looking up at him. "What?"

"You heard me. You have mono, Bellamy. Now who have you been kissing that has mono?" He questioned. He didn't believe the things that Jerry had said, but at this moment, it was slightly hard not to.

Bells looked at him, her mouth dropping slightly. "What? Nobody, daddy. Just Corey. And he doesn't have mono. I might've drank after someone who has it, but I haven't been kissing anyone who has mono."

"Well you have mono, Bells." Fitz let out a sigh, looking at his youngest daughter. He was praying that she was telling the truth, as he never wanted to believe that his daughter was kissing someone with mono. He didn't want to believe that his daughter was kissing anyone. She was his little girl and he didn't want to think that anyone was kissing her.

Bellamy just sighed, looking at her father. "Which means what, exactly?"

"That you need to stay in bed and rest. And that you and Corey won't be able to see each other if he doesn't have it." Bella expected that. Fitz wasn't a fan of Corey and she knew he'd take a stab at any chance he could to keep her from seeing him. She just nodded her head in agreement, looking at Fitz. "Now rest. I'll be back after my meeting later."

* * *

"Jerry and Karen are coming home tomorrow." Fitz told Bella, who was lying in bed, watching a movie. She didn't acknowledge that he was talking to her, and he just sighed. "Bellamy. Did you hear me?"

Bells paused the movie, looking up at her father. "Yes, daddy. I heard you." She wasn't ready to deal with Jerry right now. She knew that he wouldn't be over their little scandal, and to be honest, she wasn't either.

"It'll be okay, Bells. Just please try to get along with him. For me and for your mother." He sighed, running his hand through Bella's hair. He knew this was going to be difficult for her, but he was hoping that she would be the mature one, as she always was, and wouldn't make a scene.

Bellamy nodded. "I will, daddy. I promise. We don't need anything else affecting your re-election." She told him, giving him a small smile. "I'll behave."

Fitz grinned, sitting down on the edge of Bella's bed. "That's my girl." She'd always been his favorite. She never did anything to purposely hurt him, and everything that she did, she did in favor of him, or Mellie. She always tried her best to make sure that her choices wouldn't negatively affect her parents.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Fitz asked, looking at his daughter. He could tell that she was bored, and he knew she loved spending time with him.

"Only if you get Teddy." She loved Teddy. They were almost inseparable. Since Bella had come back from boarding school, Teddy had become extremely attached to her. He'd cry for her in the morning, and whenever she was around, he'd reach for her. Since their parents were busy a lot of the time, Bella spent time with her brother for the majority of the day, as both of them were profoundly bored most of the time.

Fitz grinned, knowing how much his daughter loved her little brother. "I think we have a deal then. Just don't tell your mother. I expect a movie to be on when I get back. Got it?" He got up, kissing her head before leaving the room and going to get his son.

* * *

They're all sitting at the dinner table, silent as everyone puts small amounts of food on their plate. Fitz is on one side of the table, Mellie on the other, and Jerry and Karen are sitting across from each other, perpendicular to their parents. Bella's sitting next to Mellie, trying her hardest to keep her eyes open. She's exhausted and nauseous, but she knew this family dinner meant a lot to her parents, so she sucked it up and came downstairs. Teddy's already down for the night, so no one wanted to wake him and bring him down.

"Honey, I didn't know if you were still a vegan. I think it's something made with nuts?" Mellie suggests, noticing that Karen is picking at her food. She's not exactly sure of her oldest daughter's eating habits, as they change just about every time she visits the White House.

Karen looks up at her mother, sighing slightly. "I'm fine with salad."

Mellie knows she isn't going to win this, so she just backs down. "As long as you're eating." She frowns, taking a bite of her food.

They're all silent for a while more before Fitz speaks up. "So, I heard your big goal means big green looks good for regionals, Jerry. That's fantastic." He tries to connect with his son, but Jerry's not having it. He kind of glares at Fitz, making Fitz regret that he even tried.

"Thanks."

He decides to try with Karen, deciding that he can't get a response worse than what he got from Jerry. "And, Karen, I bet you were terrific in 'Our Town'."

The teenager gives him a look as if to suggest that he was out of line by even asking the question. "Dad." Is all she says, and Fitz just sighs, realizing that there's no chance with these kids. At least he has two children who don't completely hate him.

One more try, more of an attempt to make them feel guilty than to actually connect with them. "I want to tell you that your mother and I really appreciate you guys coming down here to help out with the campaign. We know it's been tough these past few months. And it means a hell of a lot to us, so don't worry about this interview, all right? You'll be prepped. It's gonna be easy. And at the end of the day, let's all just remember that we love each other."

"Yeah."

"Fine."

He looks over at Bella to see her half asleep with her head on Mellie's shoulder. The poor kid doesn't feel good, and she has to deal with her ungrateful siblings. He's more than thankful that she doesn't act like them. She doesn't resent him and Mellie for what they've done in the past and how they've handled things. Yes, they've made mistakes and it was hard enough to live with them, they don't need their children torturing them over it as well. "Bells."

The youngest Grant daughter looked up, yawning slightly. "Do you want to go ahead and go up to bed? I can bring you some ginger ale and crackers in a few if you want." He suggested, letting her know that the dinner was a dud, and that she didn't have to force herself to sit there any longer. Bellamy just nodded, blowing Fitz and Mellie kisses before standing up.

"Night mommy, night daddy. Love you guys." She gave them a small smile before looking at Jerry and Karen. "Welcome home. Love you two." The brunette walked upstairs, and both Mellie and Fitz let out small quiet sighs.

It was going to be a hard long ride. The election was in a few weeks, and they had to get their kids in tip-top shape to guarantee that America would be fooled when it came to their relationship. They had to be the loving, perfect family that the American people imagined them as. But the Grant family was great at pretending, so they knew they'd get there sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 4

_"__Change of plans, I need you to look into the kids." _

_"__Do we think they're funding B613?"_

_"__They're about to go on national television. We need to get to know them a little better before America does."_

* * *

_"__Jerry works on the school paper, plays lacrosse 'cause that's what rich people do. Karen does theater, gets straight A's"._

_"__What are we looking for here Drugs, cheating on their SAT's?"_

_"A preggo townie?" _

_"I'm not sure. All I know is that when I talked to them this morning, something was off. I can't say what it was exactly, but it was definitely something."_

* * *

"For this interview, we need to go for sweet, wholesome." Mellie told her daughter as she looked through her wardrobe, attempting to find her a nice dress to wear. They had the live family interview with Noah in a few hours, and she wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. This interview would affect Fitz's chances of re-election, and Mellie really wanted to stay in the White House. "How about the blue? You want to wear the blue?"

"Why are you still with him after everything he's done to you, to us?" Karen's question took Mellie by surprise, and she just stared at her for a second before speaking.

"Your father and I are fine. Our marriage is stronger than ever." She said simply.

Karen looked at her mother. "He's a cheater."

"Karen." Mellie sat down on the bed next to her daughter, letting out a small sigh. "Nobody is perfect. Nobody." She told her, frowning. If only she knew what went on with her and Andrew Nichols behind closed doors.

* * *

_"__It's Jerry, Liv. Huck found out he's been running an anonymous anti-Grant Twitter account. 'Dozens die in east Sudan riot. Fuehrer Fitz's response? Working on his serve. Hashtag fascist, hashtag war criminal' hashtag you get the idea. The latest post is from this morning."_

_"__What kind of damage are we looking at? How many followers?"_

_"A couple thousand peanuts. Huck tied the account to a dummy IP address before taking it offline. None of them will ever know it was him."_

_"__Thank God."_

_"__Oh, there's something else. Seems he did a little online shopping last week."_

* * *

"You want to explain this?" Fitz asked his son, holding up a 'Reston for President' t-shirt that he had found in his suitcase.

"Seriously? You're searching through my stuff?" Jerry was pissed, and went to grab at the shirt, but Fitz pulled it back too quickly. "What is this, North Korea?!"

"What, are you gonna tweet about it?" Good one, Fitz.

"I didn't say anything that isn't true, and you can't stop me from posting." Jerry rebuttaled, pointing out that he obviously received his comeback skills from his father.

Fitz was in for the kill this time. Buying a Reston shirt, and tweeting about how terrible of a president he was? His own son had completely crossed the line this time. "See, that's where you're wrong. Your account's been shut down. This little stunt of yours is over."

"You can't do that!" Jerry yelled.

"Grow up, Jerry." Fitz boomed back.

Karen decided to join the conversation, showing that she was apparently in cahoots with her older brother. "Does mom know you barged into Jerry's room without asking?" She asked, barging out of the room to go find her mother, pushing Olivia out of her way in the process.

"I hope you know there's no way in hell you're wearing this tonight." Fitz told Jerry, holding the shirt up once again. Olivia watched them, following Karen out of the room. She watched Karen storm through the hallway, and before she got a chance to question why, she saw Mellie coming out of a room half dressed, apparently going to try and comfort her daughter.

"Karen!" Mellie yelled, holding up her dress with one hand, and the second she saw Olivia, her free hand shot up to her mouth. Andrew Nichols was in the background, attempting to quickly pull up his pants. Mellie slammed the door shut, and got dressed and decent as fast as possible before coming out of the room.

Olivia let out a sigh, turning around and seeing Mellie as she walked out of the room. "Mellie."

"We are not talking about this." The First Lady told her, attempting to walk past her.

"Mellie." Olivia tried again.

"We are not talking about this."

"You have an interview that is going out to the entire world, and-"

"I am aware of the schedule. Everything will be fine."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Do you think Karen's fine?" The girl had just seen her mother doing God knows what with a man that was not her father. Of course she isn't fine.

"I think Karen is my daughter and I will take care of it." Mellie told her, frowning as she walked away.

* * *

Mellie walked into her daughter's room, carefully shutting the door behind her. She was going to attempt to clear things up between her and Karen. This was definitely not going the way that things were planned. Karen was in tears, throwing things into her suitcase. "I didn't say you could come in here."

"Karen, I don't know what you think you say, but believe me, you are very much mistaken." No small-talk, straight to the point. Mellie walked over to her daughter, quietly clapping her hands together as she spoke. It was something that she had always done, and now had just come naturally.

"The only mistake, mom, was that I saw you."

"Karen." Mellie sighed, trying to talk to her daughter who inevitably just wanted to be a brat. Of course, she had just seen an R-Rated version of her mother, but that's no excuse.

"What, mom!?" Mellie looked absolutely shocked at how rude her daughter was being to her. "You were on your knees with Uncle Andrew. I saw you. It was disgusting!" She was in tears as she yelled at her mother, who just stared at her. "And you know what the worst part about it is? This whole time, I've been blaming dad when you were the liar, you were the cheater, you were the one doing everything."

"You are being dramatic." She looked at her daughter, shaking her head.

Karen glared at Mellie. "Shut up!"

"Karen!" Mellie raised her voice even louder than before. That was absolutely unacceptable. You don't say things like that to your mother.

"Shut up, and stop lying and get out of my room! I'm not staying here, I'm going back to school." The teenager told her as she continued to pack things into her suitcase.

Mellie shook her head. "You can't." She tried to touch her arm and comfort her, but Karen jumped, grabbing Mellie's arm and pushing it away from her.

"I said get out of my room!" Mellie gasped, just staring at her for a few seconds before leaving the room.

* * *

"We need to talk." Olivia walked into the room where Karen and Jerry were sitting, and refusing to do the interview. God, she wished these two were as easy to deal with as Bella and Teddy.

Jerry shook his head. "I'm not going on TV and lying." He refused to go on television and act like they had a perfect family and like they got along, and like him and Bella had forgiven each other and were close again, when they hadn't spoken a word to one another the entire time that they had been at the White House together.

"Why don't we just sit down and talk this thing out? Okay, you talk, I'll listen." Olivia asked, trying to compromise and get them to talk to her. They really needed to do this interview, as it is essential to Fitz's re-election, and she really wants him to win.

Fitz walked into the room, raising an eyebrow as he saw Olivia and his children. "Okay, why am I the only one dressed here?"

Olivia tried to come up with a quick excuse."Uh, something's come up. I'm trying to push the interview."

"What? What's come up? Is this more of your political crap? I thought we put that to bed."

"We're not doing it, dad." Karen told him simply.

He glared at the two children, starting to get angry again, right after he had calmed down from the last stunt his children pulled. "You don't pull a stunt like this just before we're supposed to go on the air. Put on your clothes now."

Olivia looked at him. "Fitz."

"No! Put on your clothes. You don't want to do it for me, at least do it out of respect for your mother." That was the worst thing to say right now.

"Respect for our mother? Why? She doesn't have any respect for you." Karen told him.

Fitz raised an eyebrow, having absolutely no idea what his daughter was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

He didn't know? "She's doing it with Uncle Andrew, dad! I saw her!" Karen yelled and Jerry and Olivia both looked at her like she was absolutely insane.

Fitz's mouth dropped, and he stared at her for a few seconds, and glancing at Jerry and Olivia before turning around and storming out of the room, quickly walking through the hallway. "Fitz. Fitz!" Olivia followed him, knowing exactly of his plans. "I need you to stop right now." She told him as she chased after him, White House officials listening to them curiously as they walked through the hallway at an unaverage speed. "I need you to stop and think about what you're about to do."

"Were you gonna tell me?"

"After the interview, Fitz." She told him, watching as Fitz walked into a conference room and punched Andrew in the jaw, putting his back into it.

* * *

"We should get some ice for your hand. Let me look at it." Mellie told Fitz, attempting to keep the subject away from her and Andrew.

"How long? How long have you been screwing Andrew?"

"How long have I-" She let out a sigh. "Are you serious? Does it matter?"

"It matters."

That's bullshit. "So, you can cheat and I can't. Is that it? Well, that is one hell of a double standard."

"It matters!"

"Seriously? Fitz, let's not pretend that you are the victim."

"You turned me away."

What the hell was he talking about? "What?"

"After Jerry was born, you turned me away. You stopped wanting me."

Mellie sighed. Not this. Not now. "Fitz."

"You wouldn't let me touch you. And when I asked you about it, what did you say?"

"We don't need to go into that." She couldn't. Not right now.

"What did you say, Mellie? What did you say?" He was yelling at her and she was getting nervous. She hated it when he yelled at her.

Her voice broke as she thought about the real reason for turning him away. She debated on telling him, but then quickly decided that it wasn't a good idea. "That having a baby changed me, that I wasn't a sexual person anymore."

"That having a baby changed you, that you weren't a sexual person anymore. You made it clear that that part of our marriage was dead, that you were dead inside."

"I said that because there were reasons." Reasons that we cannot discuss right now, Fitz. Or ever, for that matter.

"You turned me away." He let out a sigh. "Were you screwing Andrew when you told me that?"

Mellie sighed. "That's not...Fitz, no."

"But you're screwing him now." He looked at his wife. "Are you screwing him now?" Her mouth dropped as she stared at him. "Are you?!" He yelled.

She nodded slowly. "Yes." She whispered.

"So you're not dead inside. So you are a sexual person. Because you're not turning Andrew away."

Mellie looked down. "I don't see what that has to do with-"

"You don't get it. You really don't get it?"

"If you are saying that I am to blame for your affair with Olivia..." Mellie started, but Fitz interrupted her.

"I am saying you ruined our marriage."

Mellie was appauled. "What?!"

"You! You ruined our marriage. You shut me down. You locked the door. You killed us. I would never have cheated. I would never have gone looking elsewhere, but I'd spent 10 years with a wife who wouldn't let me touch her. And I never blamed wasn't your fault you didn't want me. 'Poor Mellie. My poor wife's dried up. She can't control her body or her libido.' But it turns out that was a lie. It wasn't that you didn't want sex, it was that you didn't want me because you're all hot and bothered for Andrew. And I have spent all this time feeling guilty, feeling like a monster, feeling like I broke us! And it was you. You did this. You ruined our marriage. You killed us! You killed us, Mellie. Don't you see that? Don't you see what you did?" He let out a sigh, looking at her. This was killing her inside. She wanted so badly to tell him but she knew that she couldn't. It would kill them. He'd be mad at her for not telling him before.

"We never had a chance. Those kids never had a chance at growing up with two loving, happy parents."

Mellie looked at him. "Don't you dare put this on me. I have given my life for you. If you knew what I have done to get you where you are." She needs to tell him.

"What have you done, Mellie? All you've done is deny me love and scheme to have power. You tell me one thing you have done, one thing that you have sacrificed, one thing that you have lost because of me. Because I lost my marriage. I lost my wife. What have you lost?" He yelled. "What have you lost?!" She wanted so badly to tell him. God, she needed to tell him. She was about to, but thank God, Olivia Pope kept her from doing so.

Olivia walked in, looking at them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to focus on the problem-"

Fitz ignored her. "What have you lost, Mellie?"

"We have to sit down with a reporter in less than-" Olivia tried again, but Fitz ignored her once more.

"What have you lost?!"

"Fitz." Olivia looked at him.

"I'm talking to my wife!" He screamed.

* * *

"Olivia. I am so sorry. I let my anger spill over. I should have never..." Fitz tried to apologize, obviously caring more about Olivia's forgiveness than the forgiveness of his own wife.

"I'm working. I am at work. This is my job." She told him.

Fitz let out a sigh. "I didn't mean what I said."

"No. Listen to me. All of this your regret, your apologies You need to direct it towards your children, towards your wife."

"Livvie."

"We are 20 minutes away from a live interview with a very important journalist that will be seen by tens of millions of people around the world. So right now, you are going to fix your family because it is not my place. I am at work! This is my job. If this interview turns into a disaster, then I will have failed at my job, and I cannot afford to fail at my job right now because it is all I have left! Go." Olivia looked at him sternly and he just nodded, going off to find Mellie.

* * *

"Can we come in?" Fitz and Mellie stood outside of Jerry's room, looking at their two children through the cracked door.

"Are you here to yell at us?" Jerry asked and Fitz just shook his head.

"No."

* * *

"We're a minute to air." The camerawoman told Olivia, wondering where the hell the Grant family was.

"Liv?" Noah looked at her.

" They'll be here."

He raised an eyebrow. "And you know this because?"

"They'll be here." Olivia knew everything.

"You know I have to go on whether they're here or not." He told her, right as the Grant family walked in.

Fitz shot a small smile toward Noah. "Noah."

"Mr. President." They shook hands as Mellie, Bella, Jerry and Karen walked in behind him.

"Welcome back to the White House."

"Wonderful to be here. Okay, let's see, um Jerry, how about we put you next to your dad? And, uh, and, Karen, how about you sit next to your mom? Bella, can we put you in between Karen and Jerry?" Noah asked them. Bella gave Mellie a look and she gave her an approving nod, helping her crippled daughter get situated in between her older siblings.

"We all ready?" Noah asked, looking at the First Family.

"Mellie? You ready?" Fitz asked, smiling at Mellie.

Mellie smiled back at him. "Let's do this."

Olivia looked at them all before glancing at Noah. "Hold on." She told him, taking baby Teddy from Marta and bringing him over to Mellie.

Mellie giggled as she took her son into her arms. "Hey. " She kissed the baby's soft head and looked up at Olivia. "Thank you, Olivia."

Olivia's phone rang and she walked away from the cameras, taking the call. It was her father.

"This is Olivia."

"The money source of B613, you've been looking in the wrong place."

"What?" She questioned.

"It's not funded by one department. It's funded by all of them."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing." Likely story.

"Then why are you helping me?"

_"We're family, Olivia. Despite everything. And families, well, they, um, they stick together."_

"And we are live in five, four, three, two." The camerawoman spoke again, and the Grant family all smiled, pretending that they liked one another for the next 48 minutes.


End file.
